The Last Haven
by BlkDrgn53
Summary: A mysterious man mixes up the Digidestine and villagers of Mineral Village.


****

- The Last Haven -

****

Chapter 1 - Not As They Are

----

????1: "*sigh* Are you sure about this? Its just one thing."

????2: "Not that they don't, but they never got that straight. And one thing can effect a lot still."

????1: "I know they never got it straight, still it's too harsh."

????2: "Harsh or not, it can break both of ours up."

????1: "Alright then… here we go!--"

????2: "Thanks for agreeing with me. But I still wonder how we got stuck in this place… well thanks anyway…"

????1: "For what?"

????2: "Uh… nothing. Never mind that, lets just get this on with.--"

----

The year is 1996 of summer break and its 7:00AM. Rain poured down while the sun had shined on the east with clouds nearly touching the sun's glare on the East. A large tall crater was covering around all the sides and the sun had fried the gray clouds into misty orange with a big dab of gray. An falcon had just flown from the East of the crater. Then again… thousands of miles away called Japan and not Hawaii there were two people walking down the street of Highton View Terrace where it wasn't raining. A third grader, T.K. with a green shirt and green with a gold-line-in-across hat-- brown shorts, and Kari, also a second grader-- brown hair, yellow shirt-- pink shorts walking back to their home. Their ages are 9 and soon to come… they don't know. They had just come back from school with another summer ahead of them. And along with them they are returning to their families. Kari is with her older brother Tai (age 13) while T.K. returns to Matt. These four along with many other friends are a group called the Digi-destined. The others were Izzy (age 12), Mimi (age 12), Sora (age 13), and Joe (age 14). Tai is the leader who is strong in courage-- Kari is the leader's little sister and she cares a lot about people making her strong in light-- T.K. is the brother of the leader's friend, Matt, and he is trying to be strong in spite of making a good impression to know he doesn't need Matt to protect him anymore making him strong in hope-- Matt is the leader's close friend who has a good time with friends that makes him strong in friendship-- Izzy is the computer expert who is very intelligent yet not so 'nerdy' making him strong in knowledge-- Mimi is the girl type of person who isn't a tomboy but likes things like stuffed animals and well her favorite color is pink yet she speaks her mind and says things honestly making her strong in sincerity-- Sora on the other hand is a tomboy and much of like a girlfriend to Tai and she cares deeply to everyone even enemies making her strong in love-- and lastly Joe is a lot like a doctor who wants to become a doctor as a career and also he is very determined making him strong in reliability. These eight people started out in summer camp and now a year later… its show time once again! These eight have little digimon. They are digital monsters that live in the Digi-world. There are three types of digimon: data, vaccine, and virus. Data are the 'good guys', vaccine are allies that help Data defeat Virus, and so yes that makes Virus the villains. These eight are the only people in the world who know about these creatures, yet. They do not have their digimon in the real world right now because they cannot survive without the environment from the Digital world. Although it looks the same it still is different. So as we continue T.K. and Kari are walking back to their apartment.

"Yeah, last day of school-- and its over! All over… its summer break again and now we can go back to the Digital World without worrying about school!", shouted the joyful T.K..

"Heh! Can't wait to get back home first! Race yah T.K…", replied Kari in the same mood.

"Alright! I'm gonna beat'cha though!"

"The first one to touch their door wins!"

"No fair! Mines three doors further! Hey I wasn't ready!"

So then T.K. and Kari had raced up to the stairs of the building and then their rooms. T.K. was ahead at first but then Kari touched the knob of her door first.

"I won.", Kari said.

"Heh, lucky. Oh well. See yah for now.", T.K. replied

"See you…", Kari said back. They had both opened and entered their apartment rooms at the same time.

While on the opposite side of the apartment building A is building B in Sora's room.

"Mom, have you found my hat?", Sora asked.

"No dear, I haven't. Try asking Tai.", replied her mom.

"Alright mom."

"*sigh* I wonder if Tai has it. Oh well… what I miss more is Biyomon.", Sora continued. Biyomon was Sora's personal digimon. Digimon aren't a game and neither are pets. They're living beings and like Biyomon are created for a purpose. 

"But I am here!", a mysterious voice had sudden answered.

"It's like-- huh?!" Sora had looked around the room and then-- her laptop! It was Biyomon. She was a full pink bird (like a falcon) with a blue-pink stripped quill on the top of her head.

"Biyomon! You're here… well, on my computer.", Sora replied.

"Hi-yah Sora!"

"Hey Biyomon I missed yah… hmm… are the other digimon on the other people's computers?"

"Umm… no-- not really-- well, yet. Hey, actually let me get them on right now.", Biyomon said. It had been nearly one minute already and some crazy bonking sounds went on until--

"Actually, I think they want to connect to their other friend's computers first."

"Oh that's ok Biyomon."

So Biyomon and Sora had been talking to each other for a while. Then right now why not visit Mimi's room?: Her room was mostly all pink except some stuffed animals and a few electric plugs. The door had just slammed and Mimi had entered in.

"Oh I'm so bored. I wish I could go to Hawaii right now! Oh, but Palmon…--" Palmon was Mimi's digimon. She was a vegetation-type digimon. Although she wasn't hideous… well mostly all of the digimon aren't ugly of some sort. Palmon was over course green with a flower up-top on her head. "-- would be a bit disappointed. Oh, I'm talking to myself! I am crazy to go to Hawaii, but-- I am happy to stay with Palmon…"

"Mimi, we're going to go grocery shopping. Be back until 8:00 o'clock-- AM for Hawaii!", shouted Mimi's mom.

"Alright mom!", replied Mimi. --"Hmm… lets check my e-mail."

--------------

**Welcome to America Online

**Initializing

**Loading

**Starting

--------------

Screen Name: tenderkyss927

Password: ******

**ENTER**

**Initializing Modem

**Connecting : 555-8171

**Connecting to AOL

**Talking to network

**Checking Screen Name and Password

--------------

*YOU'VE GOT MAIL!*

"Yeah, now all I have to do is click this. *CLICK* and-- hmm… only one today? It's sent from my friend… three dots? Heh, this'll be interesting. *CLICK*--"

======================

Subj: **…**

Date: 16/00/1056 9:79:67 PM  
Reply-to: CCS1@hotmail.com (Jubilee Kyteni) - America  
To: tenderkyss927@aol.com

======================

"That's weird. The date and time are messed up? Oh well… lets see what it says."

======================

Be my friend!…

****

======================

"Huh? That--that doesn't make sense… I'm already her friend…"

----------------

Izzy's Room

----------------

Building B still: There was a closet to the left when you first entered the room. A laptop was setup and plugged in front of you and so was the window; also another bigger computer was attached near the window along with the desktop; and a bed was in the left top corner of the room. The room wasn't that big. I think it would be around the size of a regular residential room.

"I'm back mom!-- I'll be in my room.", yelled a voice right after the front main door of the apartment closed.

"Alright Izzy. Dinner's at 7:15! We're having the special you like.", replied another voice in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Right now because of Izzy's intelligence he eats and drinks healthy so you should know his dinner. But he's not all too much of that kind of an eater. Its balanced so maybe there might be chicken mixed with parsley with gravy. Some of you might think that's good or not…

*CLICK* The door to Izzy's room had just closed after Izzy entered.

"Another day in the computer club and I still don't learn anything new. Although I did get more practice. *sigh* I'm not the person I used to be since last year… Tentomon.--" Tentomon…-- Tentomon was Izzy's digimon like a insect-type digimon. No, he's not a disgusting type of fly. Its kind of hard to explain but lets just say the shape was a crab-lobster-look a like. "Hmm… my laptop's gone. Oh no! My- I… oh yah… I always attach it to the back of the backpack.--" Izzy had just laid down his backpack on his bed and un-strapped his laptop to his backpack. He then set it up and plugged it in then unfolded the flat monitor and--

"Hey there's a note attached to my keyboard." Izzy then picked up the note:

---

You have one around all the time,

Yet you hardly do anything to the one you have.

Never forget this and the one…

---

"Uh, must be talking about me laptop. I have it around all the time… yet I hardly do anything with it? Never forget this and the one… weird. Oh well… now for the internet!"

=======================

**CABLE CON. POWER ON ||

**CABLE CON. PC ON ||

**CABLE CON. RP/PT ||||

=======================

**HTTP Address: www.factorymark.jp.co (ok… well if there is a website like that I never tried it)

**LOADING: 1%-2%-4%--76%…100& (DONE)

"Huh? Prodigious! A computer virus on the internet!--" When I say (if I did) Izzy was a computer-expert he is also very and I mean very interested in what goes on in computers or even anything. "--Wait a minute… h-wow its attacking something… lets see if I can get an image of its target." At the same time his laptop and the main bigger computer was on. I know (big electric bills!) but electricity isn't that costly that year. Then without notice or warning a program popped up on every computer on the internet (around the world). Data numbers were surrounding a picture in the center going rapidly and at the same time loading the picture.

"Looks like… a digi-egg! Where'd that come from? Wow- the virus is causing the egg to develop normally fast! I think its gonna hatch!

**E-mail Popup Received:

==========

From: @@@@@@djm.factorymark.co.jp

Subj: hello!!

hello!!

==========

**WAV. File Playing (Title): Hello!

----------------

Joe's Room

----------------

Joe was one of like Izzy yet not in an 'intelligent' way. I would say more like a wiser way because he was always ready for anything (better to be safe than sorry kind)… except maybe he was a bit-- well too unorganized. His future career is a doctor. That's what he says of what he wants to be. Oh yah and incase you want to know ahead of time his digimon is Gomamon! Gomamon is a sea-type digimon yet again its not what you think. He's looks like a seal mixed with bears claws and a horse's back hair except red. Well, so now Joe was in his room trying to find something.

"Ah-h!! I can't find my… oh wait… here it is-- my notes… ugh-- 10 more minutes to get there before the test starts! *opens door* bye mom-- bye dad… going to school to take a test.", yelled Joe. Joe had then ran out the door like a crazy driver not on wheels and zoomed out the door.

"Uh, Joe. There is a person-- trying to talk to you… *talks to telephone* hello? Umm… he's unavailable right now. May I know what's your name? Ryo? Ok, I'll let him know." Joe's dad had just been on the phone when Joe himself had left the apartment room and ran to Tai's apartment.

----------------

Tai/Kari's Room

----------------

"*click click (typing)* Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately-- you say you love thundershowers so what's a few raindrops between friends. Love, Tai. LOVE?! I mean from-- I mean… *sigh*" Tai was typing up an apology letter to help make Sora and himself be friends again in the time when their friendship was a disaster because of lies but he wasn't cheating.

"Who are you writing to Tai?" Kari said suddenly. She had surprised Tai and he had looked at Kari with her arms hiding something on her back.

"Huh?! Ah-h! *click*-- its just an e-mail joke. What are you doing in here anyway Kari?" Tai said shocked while he covered the screen with his two hands. He had accidentally clicked an undo typing command button that changed "From" back to "Love" by accident without him noticing.

"I wanted me to show you my new dress. I'm going to a birthday party! I got my friend a pink Power Ranger." Kari said. She did have a new dress and had a present wrapped in yellow with a pink ribbon. Tai had tried to steal the present from her.

"Gimme! Gimme!-- Ah who cares…" Tai had then given up. Then Kari had noticed the e-mail program window was open.

"If you wanna send an e-mail you gotta click this! CL-ICK!" Kari said with a smile. She had added the 'CL-ICK' to hope Tai would thank her.

"Uh-Auh!! I wasn't gonna send that letter!" Kari had left the room before he could say that.

"Then what did you write it for?" Kari asked popping her head back in.

"Uh-h… go to your party!" Tai commanded.

"Okay…" Kari replied with a frown then left for real.

" I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter!--" It wasn't AOL and plus Sora was using a different internet program. "--Wait a minute! Unable to deliver? I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S NOT GONNA READ MY LETTER-- Y'TRY AND TELL A GIRL YOUR SORRY AND THEN YOUR COMPUTER'S-- DA-h… W-ah!" Tai had fallen over because he was pushing back and forth on the desk balancing on only two of the chair's hind legs.

----

8:00AM-8:10AM

-An airplane had just passed by going to Hawaii heading for Hawaii.

-Sora had just walked outside and straightened her hair while looking at a window

-Joe was studying on the way to the subway train… when he got there the train didn't stop and he missed one train while the passengers missed getting off

-Tons of love chocolates and love letters had been stuffed through Joe's apartment door and mail door

-Izzy was running to Tai's house to tell him about the virus

-Matt and T.K. were now at their grandma's house watching baseball while Matt notices the scores are messed up with only one person getting a home run: 4 - 7+ (and rising)

-Kari and a four other friends were at the birthday girl's door *DING DONG*

-The birthday girl had opened the door and was surprised by her friends (mostly the presents)

-Joe finally gets on the subway train to his destination

----

"*sigh* Mom?" Tai said.

"Hmm?" mom replied.

"Uh-h --Can I make a complaint?"

"Mm hmm…"

"Well Kari is eating birthday cake now and all we have is leftover tofu."

"I can make you a cake Tai… hand me an egg please!"

"No--!" said Tai while he had picked up the egg. Well sometimes your father's a bad cook except Tai's father isn't here and doesn't cook! And so now Tai's mom is the bad cook. (Trust me… you don't wanna know or taste!)

"I needed to use the rest of the bake items anyway.--" *Ding Dong* "You get the door and I'll start on that cake!" Tai's mom said happily. Tai grumbled and went to get the door holding the egg still. The door was left unlocked and Izzy opened the door. It wasn't surprising for Tai I guess because Izzy was his friend and visited him a lot.

"It's about the egg." Izzy commented and panted at the same time.

"Huh?" Tai replied.

"The egg has already hatched!"

"Eh-uh…" Tai was kind of shocked and had looked at the egg he was holding in his hand.

"Aye-ah… not that egg-- A digi-egg!"

"Oh…" Tai replied still not seeming shocked.


End file.
